Ironía
by Tefinitha
Summary: Y cuando el final de los encuentros llegó, Clint se dio cuenta de que todo era una gran ironía. Nunca lo había visto venir.


¡Hola de nuevo! La verdad es que hace poco volvió la Marvel manía a mi, lo que concluyó con una maratón de todas las películas, entre ellas Los vengadores: La era de Ultrón. No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de escribir esto, pero me pareció que no saldría de mi mente hasta que lo terminara.

Termino esperando que lo disfruten y aclarando que, por obvias razones, Marvel no es mio.

* * *

Ironía.

" _¿Acaso no lo viste venir?"_

No importaba el contexto, la respuesta siempre había sido _No._ No lo había visto venir.

Su primer encuentro había estado marcado por aquello. El chico había corrido tan veloz como un rayo, golpeándolo y haciéndolo volar un metro sobre el suelo antes de golpear la superficie con todo su peso. El golpe no fue lo que más le dolió, sino la marca que dejó en su orgullo, sobre todo al levantar la vista y ver un par de ojos celestes y una sonrisa socarrona, seguida de una frase burlona en un acento que al principio le costó asimilar.

El chico; _sí, chico,_ porque aquella persona debía tener mínimo veinte años menos que él y, por supuesto, mucha menos experiencia; lo abandonó sin decirle nada más y sin intentar dañar más que su orgullo. Clint se quedó tumbado un rato, mirando en la dirección en la que el otro había desaparecido en pocos segundos, y deseando poder verlo para así disparar una flecha y enterrársela profundo en su arrogancia y altanería.

El segundo encuentro no había sido agradable tampoco. Bastaba decir que Clint había electrocutado a la otra chica, quien resultaba ser nadie menos que la hermana de aquel _sinvergüenza._ De más estaba decir que a él no le había caído muy bien que alguien tocara a su hermana, por lo cual quizá golpeó a Clint con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria para apartarlo del camino. Esa vez no hubo frases arrogantes o burlonas, solo simple preocupación por su único familiar y una carrera rápida para escapar. El mismo Clint se sorprendió al notar que el _chico_ no lo había atacado peor o había tratado de buscar venganza, sino que sólo lo había hecho a un lado para poder llegar hasta la otra _chica._

Y cuanto más pensaba en lo jóvenes e inexpertos que los hermanos eran, atrapados en una situación horrible y más grande que ellos mismos, más difícil se le hacía a Clint imaginar una flecha atravesándoles la vida.

El tercer encuentro importante había sido en la torre de Stark, aquella edificación tan grande como el ego de su propietario. Haberle disparado no era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación con el _chico,_ pero demonios que si había sido una buena manera de por fin utilizar su maldita frase en su contra.

Hasta la arrogancia y la petulancia características de él le había salido perfecto. Clint estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ver al chico tumbado a sus pies, con una expresión que viraba entre la sorpresa, el dolor y el enojo le hizo sonreír, a pesar de que la situación no lo ameritaba. Algo que Clint había aprendido era que si dañabas a uno de los Maximoff debías estar listo para la furia del otro, así que se preparó mentalmente para tratar de detener cualquiera que fuera el castigo que Wanda tenía planeado para él. Demonios, incluso la había escuchado gritar bastante furiosa.

No pasó a mayores porque todo se salió de control en ese mismo momento. Al subir las escaleras, corriendo tan rápido como él podía, vio como Tony y Steve parecían estar matándose el uno al otro; como Bruce y Wanda estaban muy compenetrados en lo que parecía ser un _pequeño_ desacuerdo, y quien sabe qué cosas más sucedían mientras él trataba de dilucidar por fin cuál había sido la causa que había comenzado aquella guerra.

Había preparado su arma, listo para atacar, cuando vio pasar a Steve volando por su derecha, sólo para estrellarse contra alguno de los tantos aparatos de Stark. Clint estaba confundido, sin saber bien a quién se suponía que debía atacar, cuando un glorioso Thor entró levitando por quién sabe dónde, aterrizando sobre aquella maquina donde el _robot-humano_ estaba siendo programado.

Rayos, luz, electricidad, gritos de Tony y Bruce; todo eso inundó el lugar en pocos segundos, y Clint estaba seguro de que ni siquiera aquel _chico,_ con toda su arrogancia y audacia, lo había visto venir.

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante segundos que parecieron eternidades completas, antes de que una explosión y un Thor siendo atacado por un robot-humano-androide, ( o cualquier otra criatura que Stark y Bruce habían creado) terminara por romper la tranquilidad. Todos se prepararon para responder a los ataques, pero la _creación_ se había quedado estática mirando por la ventana las luces de Nueva York. Thor levantó una mano, diciéndoles a todos que esperaran. Clint miró a su alrededor, notando como los dos Maximoff estaban nuevamente juntos. Él no supo cuándo el chico había subido las escaleras.

 _Hawkeye_ habría querido continuar su pequeño ajuste de cuentas con el otro _chico_ , pero aquella creación se estaba robando la atención de todos los allí presentes. Todos sintieron alivio al darse cuenta que _eso;_ o, mejor dicho, _él_ , estaba de su lado.

Luego de todo eso no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ajustar cuentas, vengarse o nada por el estilo. La verdadera batalla estaba a punto de desatarse en Sokovia, y nadie tenía tiempo que perder.

Las peleas siempre generaban una sensación de ansiedad y nervios en Clint. Todos los demás tenían sus súper trajes, súper poderes o eran dioses. Él no. Él tenía un arco y unas flechas. Él era un humano, vulnerable y desprotegido. No tenía armaduras ni piel extra resistente. Sólo tenía eso. _Un arco y unas flechas._ Nada tenía sentido.

En todos sus años como activo había visto a ingresantes en sus primeras luchas reales, así que verla a Wanda entrando en pánico no le sorprendió tanto como uno podría esperar. La arrastró hasta un refugio, donde le dio un discurso motivador que mejor no podría haberle salido, ni aunque lo hubiese practicado frente al espejo.

Parte de él se sorprendió al ver que la chica le había hecho caso. La otra parte de él sintió orgullo cuando ella lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Clint casi sentía un orgullo paternal hacia ella, aplaudiéndole suavemente la forma en la que había acabado con aquellos robots.

Poco duró esa extraña felicidad en su cuerpo. En apenas segundos estaba allí ese mocoso, burlándose de él y llamándolo " _Viejo"_ con desfachatez, dándole esa sonrisa prepotente y luego cargando a Wanda con él, desapareciendo tan rápido como había aparecido.

Clint tensó su arco y apunto con su flecha, pensando en como no había testigos y nadie podría verlo disparar. Rió internamente, sabiendo que había llegado a ese maldito momento en el cual el _chico_ estaba comenzando a caerle bien. _Demonios,_ hasta lo extrañaba.

Su cuarto encuentro fue, de todos, el más memorable. Clint aún recordaba cada mínimo detalle que había acontecido. Recordaba la brisa fría y cargada de polvo que azotaba a la ciudad flotante, recordaba los gritos de una mujer y la expresión perdida de un niño entre los escombros; recordaba su carrera hasta allí, la _canción_ de Ultrón y el sonido de las balas impactando todo a su paso y acercándose más, _y más, y más, y más…._

Hizo lo único que pudo. Abrazar al niño y rezar para que su cuerpo pudiera absorber la mayoría de los impactos. Esperó y esperó, con los parpados apretados y los puños tan cerrados que hasta parecía que las palmas iban a sangrarle. Esperó y esperó, con su corazón latiendo a mil y su garganta repentinamente seca. Esperó y esperó, mentalmente despidiéndose de su esposa e hijos al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para los golpes finales.

 _No pasó nada._

Sintió un empujón. Sólo eso. No había impactos de balas, ni gritos, ni nada. El mundo parecía haberse detenido, haber dejado de girar sólo para que él pudiera darse cuenta de que había algo que realmente estaba fuera de lugar. Y entonces separó sus parpados y levantó la vista.

 _Y entonces lo vio._

Un par de ojos celestes como el cielo, plenamente cristalinos e iluminados con un brillo extraño, con una luz que solo la cercanía a la muerte parecía encender; una mata de cabellos plateados y despeinados, una sonrisa que quería, _quería ser arrogante pero no podía_ ; un cuerpo atlético, lleno de agujeros y comenzado a bañarse en sangre.

Clint no entendía. No _quería entender._ No quería darse cuenta de que la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos era cierta, ni quería unir los hilos sueltos para recrear la escena que acababa de acontecer. No quería aceptar que _aquella pesadilla_ era real.

Una sola frase abandonó los labios más jóvenes, una sola frase que habría hecho que Clint riera o se enojara en otra ocasión. Una frase que él esperaba pudiera amenizar la situación, cambiar la expresión traumática que Clint tenía en su rostro en ese momento.

" _¿Acaso no lo viste venir?"_

Y volvió a tratar de sonreír, como hacía para calmar a Wanda desde que ambos eran niños, cuando todo parecía ir de mal en peor y le tocaba a él ser el hermano mayor que por _doce minutos_ era. Entonces él le sonreía a su hermanita, le tomaba las mejillas entre sus manos y le aseguraba, de forma sutil, que todo iba a estar bien.

La expresión de preocupación y terror de Clint fue lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de desplomarse en el suelo, con la mirada oscura, la garganta reseca y la mueca de su sonrisa aún en sus labios; feliz porque había salvado a un niño inocente, pero también a un padre y, haciendo eso, había podido evitar que más niños fueran huérfanos, así como Wanda y él habían sido.

" _¡Pietro!"_

El grito de Clint había penetrado en los oídos de todos los silenciosos espectadores, cuyos ojos no podían despegarse de la escena donde se había dado tal acto de altruismo. El hombre había soltado un poco al niño, cuyos ojos miraban a Pietro con una expresión confundida y dolida al mismo tiempo. Clint, como todo agente entrenado, sabía que no podía quedarse quieto y arrojarse a llorar al lado del _chico,_ así que levantó en sus brazos al niño y lo llevó hasta la nave. Los ojos del pequeño se mantuvieron en el cuerpo de su salvador durante todo el trayecto, como si quisiera grabarse en su mente el rostro de la persona a la cual le debía la vida.

 _Hawkeye_ entregó al niño en los brazos de la mujer que lloraba y gritaba por él, ganándose chillidos de agradecimiento profundo. Él no oía una sola palabra de lo que ella decía.

Con expresión ausente y sin ganas de levantar la vista y mirar a su alrededor o de responderle al Capitán, quien vociferaba órdenes y preguntas por medio del comunicador, se dirigió a la nave de heridos, donde el cuerpo de Pietro había sido depositado en el suelo.

Algo frio se deslizaba por el costado de su cuerpo, donde alguna cosa había alcanzado a herirlo. La sangre salía suavemente, empapándole la ropa y haciéndole sentir un ligero dolor.

Un médico se acercó a socorrerlo, tratando de obtener un mejor acceso a la herida. Clint negó con la cabeza, secamente. El dolor físico que sentía no podía importarle menos, no cuando su corazón se le caía a pedazos y se le retorcía en su pecho sin darle espacio al aire que quería entrar en sus pulmones.

Se recostó en una fila de sillas junto a Pietro, junto al _chico_ que yacía allí, con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión serena, casi como si estuviera durmiendo. Dejó que su brazo cayera, con su mano rozando la del otro; con su piel caliente junto a aquella piel fría. Y de repente el mundo ya no importaba. No había bombas, ni gritos, ni disparos, ni sollozos. Sólo estaban él y Pietro, aquel _chico_ que había dado su joven y llena de esperanza vida para poder salvar la de un _viejo._

Y Clint no entendía por qué.

Quiso sacudir a Pietro. Quiso levantarlo y gritarle, gritarle con fuerza, decirle que nunca más volviera a hacer eso, que nunca más arriesgara su vida para salvarlo; porque él no lo valía, porque él ya había vivido bastante y quizá si estaba viejo, mientras que el chico era joven y tenía una vida nueva por delante. Así que esperó, casi ansioso, a que éste abriera los ojos, se riera con esa sonrisa socarrona y se burlara de él. Esperó, mirándolo fijo y sin parpadear, tratando de captar un mínimo movimiento, una contracción muscular o algo. Pero no. Nada pasaba.

Con amargura, la última frase de Pietro resonó en sus oídos y Clint no pudo reprimir que una sonrisa oscura y triste saliera de sus labios.

Esa frase estaba cargada de _tanta ironía._

Así como él nunca había visto a Pietro venir; con su jovialidad y su terquedad, con su burla y su seriedad… Así como nunca lo había visto venir nunca había pensado en tener que verlo irse; _verlo irse_ con sus grandes ojos acuosos y su sonrisa ligera, con sus palabras distantes y el peso del heroísmo sobre sus hombros.

Clint suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

 _Realmente nada tenía sentido._

* * *

¡El fin! Si tienen algo que decir, por favor dejen un comentario. Saben que los amo, y que realmente ayudan a crecer y a motivarse.

¡Chau!


End file.
